


Delectable

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Canon Keela Lavellan [45]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: Rylen is enjoying his return home, but it comes with some side effects.





	Delectable

Rylen is enjoying his return home. It was questionable for quite some time, juggling the logistics of moving half the Inquisition to Starkhaven for the Grand Tourney and seeing to the security of the Inquisitor, surviving the journey and the initial onslaught of his family welcoming him back with crushing arms and questions. Now that they’ve settled somewhat he can appreciate the small things missed after so many years - the sound of strings and pipes bouncing off the broad boulevards, the sight of rolling green hills like emeralds in the sun, the smell of his mother’s kitchen warm and comforting.

He is grateful for the free time the Inquisitor has allowed to reacquaint himself with a homeland long traded for the halls of Templar training, but it is never a great disappointment to return to her at the end of the day. Today he is treated to quite a sight when he enters her apartments nestled deep in the palace. Keela stretches out upon her stomach on the large bed with a book nestled in hand and without a stitch of clothing. 

It’s a sight witnessed on several occasions but one he never grows tired of seeing. He admires the lines and rises, the strong valley between her shoulder blades, the slope of her neck that she conveniently puts on display as she sweeps long hair to the side. “Entrapment is a crime, Lady Inquisitor.”

He thinks he enjoys the curve of her smirk the most. “I don’t know what you mean, Serah. How was your night?”

“Just dandy. Me mum’s brother came in just to see what a right, strapping lad I’ve become. Uncle Rory is a great galoot and was half guttered before we started eating, but I bet you’d fancy him. I-what you giving me that look for?”

Keela has turned to him, amusement sparkling in her bright eyes. “We have been here for less than two days and I barely understand you anymore. Your accent has grown thicker.”

“Thought my accent did things for you,” he says as he sits on the edge of the bed and brings a hand to the small of her back, thumb rubbing a circle into skin.

“Mmm it does, and so does that.”

He grants her silent request and begins to massage her more thoroughly, grins when he presses into her shoulders just right and she all but melts into the bed with a blissful sigh. It is captivating to watch the sculpted muscles of her back move beneath his touch, to follow the stretch of her spine with thumbs on either side. It’s a little distracting when he dips lower and he can’t help but give her ass a playful smack or two. He laughs outright as she throws her hand back to smack his arm in return, but her attack is made weak as he continues further and finds the knots in those blessed, Maker help him thighs. 

“Comfortable?” Her answer, if it is something understandable to begin, is muffled by the pillow beneath her. That she is relaxed and breathing softly is answer enough for him, but he is hardly finished with her. His intentions aren’t as pure as he sifts his fingers through her legs to lavish attention on more sensitive skin. Keela stiffens out of surprise at first but makes no protest and soon the only sounds coming out of her mouth are sighs of a different type of pleasure.

“Roll over, love,” he tells her as she begins to shake and squeeze around his hand. She obeys eagerly, meeting him with flushing cheeks and a hungry gaze, and he finds there is so much to appreciate on this side as well. He doesn’t get the chance to explore the peaks and plains once more however as she reaches and pulls him down for a kiss that’s sure to have his blood pumping even hotter. 

He’s close to tasting those lips when she jerks him to a stop and glares up with disgust. “What is that-what did you eat?” She sniffs at his chin before making a sickened noise in the back of her throat, “You smell horrible, like you drank a pitcher of butter. And something else.”

“I’m betting cabbage from the-” she retches again, “-what, not taking a liking to the leftovers of our hearty cuisine? Come on. Give us a kiss, lass.”

“No!” He pushes against her hands, puckering up. They become a tangle of limbs tussling on the bed and laughter punctuated by small, undignified squeals she would kill him for ever disclosing, but he’ll always keep the knowledge close to his heart. “Rylen! Go wash your face. In fact, go wash everything.”

He relents, idly rubbing his arm where her fist connected once or twice. “All right, all right. As you wish, Lady Inquisitor. Care to join me to make sure I don’t miss a spot?” Keela nods and takes his outstretched hand. He helps her out of the bed only to capture around the waist and haul her close again with a devious eyebrow raising in advance of his words. “Want to make sure I’m all readied up for dessert.” 

Keela rolls her eyes and shoves him back onto the bed.


End file.
